Ash and Cilan Play and Review Super Mario 64 DS
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: Here it is! My first installment of lets plays/reviews done by Ash and Cilan. Enjoy and if you have a problem with them using cheats later in the lets play, yeah something is wrong with you, cause people cheat all the time. Rated T for alcohol abuse later on. Random appearances by Iris later on too. Oh, and btb, I plan on doing ALL 150 Power Stars, so stick around F3.


Ash: Hi everyone and welcome our video game playthrough & review! This is our first one!

Cilan: You bet it is, Ash! I bet all you video game NERRRRRRRRRDS dunno what we're gonna play do you? Well, its this! *holds up Super Mario 64 DS*

Ash: I played the original one on the N64, but whats the difference between the two?

Cilan: Well, for one thing; the original only had 120 Power Stars, where as this one has increased the number by 30 moar.

Ash: This should be interesting! Lets play it! *inserts the game card in the DSi and turns it on*

Cilan: *turns on the video projector making the game appear on the blank wall* Alright... now the logos pass and what not, now comes the title screen... and we have to tap the star to start it. *does so and the main title comes up* so, new features: we have the Vs. mode, main game; guh-doy, and the Rec Room, where I believe is used to play mini games later.

Ash: But we want the main game, please *taps it* hmm... now we gotta choose a blank file...

Cilan: *chooses the middle one* Then we get... this very bizzare scene...

Peach: *on the game* _Dear mario, please come to the castle. I have baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool/Peach._

Ash: ...That cake is a lie...

Cilan: Indeed it is... so anyway, we see Lakitu with a camera, apperently this one is friendly and after some scenery porn of the castle and yard, he flies over to a warp pipe and out comes Mario... but wait, hes not alone as two more warp pipes come up and reveal Luigi and Wario.

Ash: This _is_ different than the N64 verion...

Cilan: Stop living in the past, Ash...

Ash: Anyway, after they have a brief random scene they run into the castle, as the camera pans over to Yoshi taking a nap on the rooftop. After a fade out we see Lakitu breaking the forth wall saying; "Yoshi? Yoshi..." and thanks to offscreen teleportation, the dinosaur is on the ground... still asleep...rly?

Cilan: ^^;

Ash: Anywho, Lakitu pops Yoshi's snot bubble to wake him... ew... and says that Maro has yet to return... what?

Cilan: Thats what he says... wonder what happened...

Ash: I dunno, but soon the game starts and since theres nuffin' to do in the yard, we had to the castle... only to find that its locked... really? In the N64 version, you could just break in, concidering the door was already unlocked!

Cilan: Well, we need a key to get in now... and luckily our Goku with the camera says he saw a rabbit taking off with a key in his mouth. Where do we look for him? On the touch sceen map... and hes over by the hedge maze... how convient...

Ash: So, we get over by it... and the rabbit is slow... I thought they were fast! Anywho, Have the dino eat him and he'll beg for mercy not to be eaten and ups the key we need. After some more lame dialoge, we can finally enter the castle.

Cilan: I just realized how huge the keys are... but anyway, once were in... we're told by a voice to scram and don't come back, followed by evil laughter... welp Bowser has struck yet again.

Ash: Yeah, so we go over and talk to this Toad... Arecus, he talks forever, but we learn that Mario and Co. went into the only unlockable room and that its the one with the Bob-om Painting, so we go there and theres the painting, so we jump in.

Cilan: *mocks the tune at the begining* So, our first Star is "Big Bob-omb On the Summit" and we enter it, and find out the worlds are just as huge as the outside...

Ash: Seriously Cilan, I could've told you that... so I know this one, but if I were playing as Mario, it would be much easier.

Cilan: *looks on the touch screen* So, now we gotta go to where the Star is located at, on the mountain top.

Ash: I know a couple of shortcuts to get us there quicker. (A/N: you all should know if you play this game!) *uses the shortcuts to get to the summit* And once we're at the top, we see this huge bomb with a big mustache... really?

Cilan: Since Yoshi can't pick up the enemies, he'll have to use his tounge to spit the mini bombs back out at the big one.

Ash: After some lame dialoge, the battle starts... its rather easy one you know what you're doing.

Cilan: Annnnnnnd hes down in three hits, and after hes been defeated, the king bomb will say some not so important, and explode. But who cares?! The Star is ours and we do a little victory dance!

Ash: I miss how Mario would hold up two fingers after getting a Star, I can tell hes not gonna do it here in this version.

Cilan: How do you know?

Ash: Cause Yoshi didn't do it.

Cilan: Getting back to the game, after you have one Star, you can open a couple of the sealed doors on the first floor and second floor, which I forgot which ones they were, cause I went through the text too fast, but we'll find them later.

Ash: Enough about that! Lets get our second Star! *jumps back into the panting*


End file.
